mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjord 16
Summary Fjord 16 is a straightforward level. There are places where you have to merge by 5s in order to get all the goal stars. Walkthrough This level has six long vertical islands which you will mostly progress across from left to right, with some digressions to the islands at the bottom of the screen, with a lot of merging objects onto super dead land. * On the first long island at the left, merge the four objects with the ones on super dead land. * On the second long island, merge the three objects in fives with the ones on super dead land. * On the third long island, use the products of merging on the first island to merge with the ones on super dead land. * On the fourth long island, merge crimson dragon egg with the other four. * Harvest some life orbs and heal the isolated grass dragon egg, then merge it with the other four. * Harvest some life orbs to heal the objects at the bottom edge of the screen. These items are all only 4 to 10 units dead, and don't require a lot, but if you make big life orbs they will mostly get wasted on the super dead land, so don't go beyond level 2 life orbs. * Merge the three blue life flowers (one from the third island and two just healed). * Merge the five glowing life flowers (one just created, two just healed in the bottom corners of the screen, and two in super dead land on the fifth long island, to satisfy a goal. * Merge the five young fruit trees (one created on the third island, two healed at the bottom of the screen, and two on super dead land on the fifth long island) to satisfy a goal. * Harvest from the great grass left over on the third island to create fresh stones, and harvest them for moss-covered stones (your dragons have probably already done this) and merge them until you create three living stones to satisfy a goal. * Merge the two twin life flowers created on the fifth long island to merge with the one in super dead land and activate the heal extender. * Merge one of the living stones with two diagonally adjacent ones on super dead land, and optionally the other two with the other super dead one. * Optionally tap the two fruit trees for grapes and merge with the ones on super dead land. * Merge stones your dragons have already harvested to make a stone bricks, and merge it with the two on super dead land. * Harvest life orbs to heal the destroyed Gaia statue closest to the bottom of the screen (which starts 50 points dead, so one level 3 life orb is enough). * Open all the chests your dragons have harvested and collect all the stones. * Merge the three statues (one still on the last piece of super dead land) to win. Category:Level